Together
by DennyTribal
Summary: EmilXRichter. A little spoil too. Emil finally finds out who he really loves. They are a bit ooc in this. I'm really sorry for that.


**This is my first story ever written to FF. It's ooc but whatever I still love it! :D I've rewrote this (Well correcting all spelling errors) My school comp has spelling checker which I love! :3 **

**Another note: As I see it. Ratatosk is still a part of Emil. And we all know Ratty is grumpy and as anger issues so he's the source of the angry Emil. (You'll understand when you read the story) :P **

**And uh I blame Richter's behavior on that he ate his own food and then fell of a cliff hitting his head? XD**

**Emil: DennyTribal doesn't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a new world. If she did Kratos would be her husband and EmilxRichter would exit even in the game.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Perfect..." Emil muttered as he saw Marta dancing into his house. What did she want with him now? Last time she forced him to go on a date with her. And the time before that and the other time before that... I think you get it.

"Emil ~" She sang when she saw him standing in the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hi Marta." Emil spoke. He was trapped. There were only one way out from the kitchen and _she_ was guarding the only escape way.

"Emil." She began. "Can you do me a favor?" Emil was almost shocked by the answer. Normally she just says "Emil, let's go on a date." And then she forces him out before he could say anything.

"What kind of favor."

"That you pretend being my boyfriend I want to make all the other girls jealous." she giggled.

"..." _I knew it. It's a date. __Sigh..._Emil turned around so that Marta wouldn't see his "Not again..." face.

"Emil I need to talk to you." Marta turned around in surprise. Richter stood right behind her.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Were the only words Richter got from Marta before she realized he was only standing in a pair of boxers.

"Hehe... My wash machine swallowed my clothes. It's cursed I swear. I was wondering if you had something I could borrow." Emil dropped the glass when he turned around seeing Richter in only boxers. The glass was crushed into pieces. There was a silent moment between them.

"H-hi R-Richter." Emils cheeks were bright red.

"Step away. He's mine.." Marta growled. Then she turned around to Emil. "Is he turning you on? Your cheeks are so red it was like you were staring at the hottest person you know."

"Marta! I'm not... Gay!" Emil exclaimed.

"So that's why you always wanted to follow me on that journey. Sorry but I was thinking my girlfriend would be a girl. But you'll find someone." Richter chuckled.

"I'm not! Sigh why do I even bother?" Emil picked up the broken glass pieces and threw them in the garbage can. He was hoping they both got crushed by a meteor when he took another glass and filled it with water. This time hopefully he could drink some of the water. But he thought wrong.

Marta and Richter had start a little fight between them and soon Richter was pushed by Marta so that he stepped right into Emil that dropped the glass again. He was cursing high when he stood up again. Richter and Marta stared at Emil that gave them a deadly glare before literally screaming to them to get the HELL out of his house.

"Emil before I go can I get some pants?" Richter didn't seem to care that his friend just had screamed at them to get out. Emil stepped to his wardrobe and took up a pair of jeans and throw them at Richter.

"Now will you go?" He said with a low dark irritated voice.

"I guess. But are you sure you don't want me to stay? I mean you seem to _like _me."

"…"

"Okay okay I'll be going. Woah! Put the knife down! Put. The. Knife. Down."

When Richter finally left, Emil sighed. Finally he could get some peace. He hoped the third water glass wouldn't break. Which it didn't for once. But the peace wouldn't last for long. Soon someone knocked on the door again.

"I'll just pretend I'm gone." Emil whispered to himself sneaking to his bedroom.

"I know you're in there!" A woman's voice spoke.

"Raine." He muttered. "I better open the door before she smashes it in instead."

"I knew you were in here."

"What do you want? I've been having a rather irritated morning and I'm not in the mood for anything."

"Well that's too bad. I was just hoping you could help me bake some deserts for the festival next week. "

"Get some other to do it."

"I can't. Everyone's busy with all kinds of things to the festival. Oh well. I guess I'll have to bake then."

"NO! I'll help. Just don't bake anything. Okay?" Emil knew pretty well that Raine couldn't cook nor bake. Really Raines food is WORSE than poison.

"Why did I agree to this?" Emil sighed high when he stared at the baking list. Cakes, cookies and lots of other stuff. This was going to take forever. But at least he won't let Raine kill the villagers this way. Because that's what they'll do if she baked the stuff. Literally they'll die...

He had been baking for a whole day now. Luckily with no more visitors because that would make him berserk. He was rather stressed out.

"Couldn't she tell me that the festival was tomorrow?" He muttered putting his 10th cake in the oven.

"Emil I came to give you the pants back." Richter stepped into the kitchen.

"Can't you see I'm kinda stressed here.."

"Well you want me to help?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying me. And you are just as bad on baking as Raine. If not worse. You almost killed me at the Camberto caves.."

"I said I was sorry..Come on. Let me help you." Richter pouted.

"No."

"Then I'll force you to let me help you."

"R-Richter! What are you doing! Hey! Put me down!"

Richter grabbed Emil and placed him on the counter. Emil looked shock at the man in front of him. What was going to happen? Richter stared Emil right in his eyes.

"Richter? What are you do-"

Richter's lips pressed against Emil's. They kissed for a long time before releasing each other's lips. Emil's cheeks were bright red. He had a little crush on his friend but did that kiss mean he really loved him? Or that Richter actually loved him more than a friend?

"Richter..." Emil whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you... I mean why did you... Kiss me?" Emil didn't know what to say. His thoughts were flying around in his head like a roller-coaster.

"Duh. Because I_ like _you."

"…"

"Emil is something wrong?" Richter stared at his friend that blushed even more. Though he was blushing so much that he actually fainted in the process.

"Opps.." Richter spoke low carrying his friend to the bed. When Emil woke up 1 hour later he smelled a sweet scent of a cake.

He followed the smell that led him to the kitchen. Richter sat on a chair with only a pair of pants on him in the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Oh you're awake. I took out that cake of yours in the oven. I'm really sorry about that kiss. I thought you weren't going to faint. Maybe slap me, but not faint."

"Thanks." Emil whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Why do you only have a pair of pants on you?"

"I kinda spilled cookie dough on my shirt. Anyway I brought all the cookies and stuff to Raine as well. Though she said we could keep this cake. So what do you say? Let's eat!" Emil just nodded.

They sat silent at the table eating the cake which Richter had complimented around hundred times.

"Richter?" Emil spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you really _like_ me?" Emil replied blushing again.

"I told you that I liked you didn't I?"

"Yes. But I thought it was a joke. Like Zelos had set this up."

Emil knew pretty well that Zelos liked making fun of him. That red head was good for nothing except getting ladies. Or hunnies as he calls them. Richter on the other side was red haired as well but way better. He was very overprotective towards Emil too. Emil thought it might was because he look like Aster. Richter's best friend that died some years ago.

"Zelos has nothing to do with that kiss before. I kissed you because I _love _you." Emil blushed even more now.

"Don't faint!" Richter exclaimed.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good. I was scared you wouldn't wake up. I don't like when something's wrong with you."

"Stop being so overprotective. I can take care of myself you know."

"Sorry. Yum! This cake is good!"

"One hundred and one.."

"What?"

"Sigh. Nothing."

There was another silent moment before Richter started talking.

"Emil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you _like _me?" Richter stood up walking towards Emil that stared up.

"…" Emil stood quickly up walking around Richter and towards his living room sitting down on the sofa with bright red cheeks again...

"You didn't answer my question you know?" Richter sat down beside him.

"I guess. I might _like _you." He whispered low. But Richter heard him. Before Emil knew it Richter leaned over him.

"Then I guess it won't hurt me if I gave you another kiss." Soon their lips were pressing against each other's again.

"What if they neighbors sees us?" Emil spoke after the long kiss.

"Shh. If we're quiet they won't find out." Richter said putting his finger over Emil's mouth.

Emil laid down on the sofa with Richter right over him. They kissed again. This time a very passionate kiss. Emil felt Richter's hand under his shirt going forth and back over his belly which ended up with Emil letting out a quiet moan.

Before no one knew Emil's pants were on the floor as well as Richter's. They continued the kiss in only their underwear's. They were too busy to hear the silent knocking on the door.

"Emil? I wanted to check how it was going. HOLY!" Marta stared shocked at Emil that had Richter laying over him.

"Oh. Hi Marta." Richter spoke.

"Richter you child abuser!" Marta yelled out in anger.

"Marta you got it all wrong. We kissed each other because we wanted. Richter didn't force me to this."

"Richter I'm going to kill you!" Marta growled. No one stealed her crush. No one!

"Marta he loves me not you." Richter said back which made Marta explode.

"I wanted to be the one taking Emil's virginity!"

"Well sorry but I'll be the one."

"Are they fighting over my virginity?"

Emil didn't know what to do. Should he run,cry,laugh, maybe try to get them to stop fighting? In the end it was Richter that won the fight. Emil had put his pants on and sneaked out to his bedroom. Marta thought he had run outside and went after him. Well not really since he was still in the house but don't tell her!

"Emil?" Richter knocked on the bedroom door.

When he didn't get an answer he went inside finding Emil in tears on the bed. He sat down beside his friend hugging him and kissing his head.

"Shh. Stop crying." Richter spoke trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm.. Sorry. I can't... Control myself anymore." Emil spoke between the hiccups.

"I'm here. Just calm down. Okay?"

"It was a long time since I heard anyone say they loved me." Emil spoke when he was done crying. For the past hour he had been hugged by Richter.

"Marta says it all the time."

"Well I meant someone that I loved back. Like a family member. Marta is just annoying me."

"That's true. She is indeed annoying. Hey I have a question again."

"What now?"

"How come you had pants in my size?"

"Well this is the 10th time this month that your wash machine _ate_ your clothes. Richter I already know that you color them pink because someone hasn't learn that you never mix red clothes with white clothes when your washing them." Emil put his tongue out.

"How did you know that?" Richter exclaimed.

"You stalk me all the time so I stalked you back. Duh."

"…"

"R-Richter? I don't like that face your giving me. Hey that's my pants! Stop pulling them off me! AHH! I'm being raped here!"

"Shh. No need to yell since no one can hear you. It's just us two in this bed. So why don't we just continue one step higher in our relation? So do you want me to pull your boxers off or do you want to do it yourself?"

* * *

**Done! Yay! :D Wow there wasn't much spelling wrongs after all. But I do see I'm way better now than I was first writing this :P**

**Well review if you like! But no flames! They'll be thrown into the demonic realm.**


End file.
